


Tomb Raider: Never turn back

by TRLaraCroft



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRLaraCroft/pseuds/TRLaraCroft
Summary: My First Tomb Raider story, a sequel to Tomb Raider Angel of Darkness.It's a month after the event of AOD. Elizabeth Clark is looking for her partner and brothers. She needs help in stopping Karel. Lara is looking into the Lux Veritatis. Karel is searching for the Black Angel for his great work but the Chosen one and the Amazonian stands in his way. In the end Kurtis and Chris is missing and someone is left raising a child on her own.
Relationships: Lara Croft/Kurtis Trent





	1. A Partner missing

** London, Britain **

The rain continued for most of the evening, pouring down even harder against the rooftop, tapping heavily against the windowpanes of the penthouse. Lightning bolts illuminated the night sky of London, and the moon had barely arisen before the skies darkened and the heavens started pouring down all their might.

The sound of rain against the rooftop succeeded in keeping Elizabeth Clark awake - not that the sound of the thunderstorm was the reason for stopping her rest. She currently sat atop her bed overlooking the paperwork she had written on the Cabal and her partner's disappearance, her legs crossing over each other. She still hadn't changed to something more appropriate for the late hour, fully clothed in streetwear. From the black t-shirt to the brown boots that could withstand any weather or terrain. She was a thin, well-built, and attractive young lady, but one could not underestimate her. Although she still had her hip holster strapped on, her pistols rested upon the nightstand table, still close enough for a swift grasp if she required it.

To most of the world, she was known as a photographer who worked in London. She would post photos of her travels from all over the world, beautiful places yet never seen before to cover up who she was. For those who knew her in truth, they understood that she's a warrior of the Light of Truth, going over the world as an archaeologist well known for her knowledge in old maps, ancient text, and symbols. Often times, she found herself working with the world-famous archaeologist, Lara Croft.

Two more lightning bolts bellowed through the sky, thunder complemented it loudly enough to rattle the shutters outside her windows. The woman sighed in frustration and threw the papers to one side of the bed, leaning forward as she rested her head in her hands. It didn't help that she hadn't slept particularly great in the last month for numerous reasons, one of which was her subconscious asking her the precisely identical question over and over again.

_'What happened to her partner?'_

She rubbed at her temple as she stood up from her bed, glancing at the clock on the wall which read 10:30 pm. This was going to be another long night. She picked up the papers, grabbed her backpack and shoved her research inside. For a moment, she did a double take in her bag, freezing at the sight of the Periapt Shards. She had found them down in the Strahov. She took the three out and wandered back to how she found the shards.

* * *

**(Flashback to a month ago)**

She glanced at the building, making sure the coast was clear before she managed to get inside. She moved through the Bio-dome to a corridor that leads to Eckhardt's lab, but when she reached that part of the building, the facility was more or less destroyed.

"What the hell happened here?" She uttered to herself. She travels down the slope, sliding down and sprang from time to time. She entered the laboratory and went straight down to the inner sanctum. Here she discovered Eckhardt's lifeless figure with the shard still impaled in him. She bent down, gently removing the shards from his body, all three still in one piece. She placed them away in her backpack and gazed up to see the Sleeper half destroyed.

She hummed as she glanced around and found a tunnel, leading to an arena. There was a deformed creature lying dead on the ground, one the Cabal's experiments unleashed on her partner perhaps. There on the walls and floor were splattered with a disgusting green liquid. A few meters away was another corpse, this one was decapitated, looked like a strange hybrid dragonfly creature with a pair of spikes on its hands. Upon closer inspection however, one of the spikes had blood on it, and when Elizabeth's eyes trailed the blood leading to the source, she collapsed to her knees at the realization of whose blood it was.

"No, it can't be." She sobbed as she reached for the pool of blood with trembling fingers, flinching when a sudden jolt passed through her body. The past itself was calling to her, offering answers. Her whole body slumped as she seemed to be caught in a trance, her lips barely moving to whisper the words "Indica mihi."

_He arose after collapsing down on the ground. He was in extreme pain, but he knew he couldn't stay there, they would find him and finish him off._

_"I hope Lara got out alive," He mumbled to himself as he felt another explosion, "Damn Croft always making trouble." He glanced at his Chirugai. "Perhaps she'll search for me." He spoke before tossing the weapon near the pool he had left behind._

_"That should provide her a lead to locate me." He struggled to the huge door, stumbling once or twice grasping his stomach in pain, then he continued to the looming darkness._

Her spirit went to another place _, where she could recognize doctors and nurses surrounding someone. She peered closer._

_"We need to stop the bleeding fast!" One doctor yelled_

_"He lost too much, it's too late for him!" a nurse responded._

_"No, it's not, we can save him, we must or his father will never forgive us." another doctor said, as they moved she saw her partner lying there on the bed surrounded by people. 'But where?' She asked herself but then she noticed a symbol on the doctor's arm._

Her spirit came back to her body, she looked up and smiled.

"I'm coming Kurtis, hold on." Elizabeth proclaimed as she got up and moved on into the darkness, she took out her flashlight and shined it to a bloody door handle. She sighed before opening the door to find herself in the Sanitarium. Strolling through those empty hallways, she reached a room, pausing when she noticed a skinny poor guy sitting on the bed. She walked in and pointed her guns at him.

"Don't you dare move," She commanded, "What's going on down here?"

"The Black Angel is coming for us all, I didn't sign up for this, not Angels and Demons. I'm only a truck driver."

"A truck driver! What are you doing here then? What were you carrying?"

"My friend brought the Sleeper, but I was carrying something else, a sarcophagus. Then they grabbed us and threw us down here, to be fed by their pets, but I'm safe in here."

She sighed, holstering her guns, "Yeah, sure just keep the door locked." She ordered before marching off, trying to think what could be in that sarcophagus. She turned a corner and quickly ducked back when she saw two men at a door leading to the garage area, where she saw the trucks and their drivers getting in. She listened in on the two's conversation.

"Karel has given the orders, we need to take that sarcophagus far from here."

"But why Turkey?" the other asked throwing his cigarette down to the ground and stepping on it.

"The other stronghold is there."

"What do you think is inside that thing?"

"I heard it's another sleeper, but this one can only be awakened by the Black Angel."

They started wandering off into the distance, it was enough for her to escape that place after learning the truth of what happened here and what she just acquired about the Black Angel. That was not good, and she needed to find her partner, fast.

**(Flashback end)**

* * *

_I can't just sit here_ , she thought with boredom. As tired as she was, she couldn't stay another night here in London. It was no use, she already discovered that Miss Croft had arrived at her home and she didn't want to be contacted by anyone, not even her. 'However, I'll reach her one way or another.' Kurtis had just disappeared from the face of the earth. She arrived that evening, after leaving the Strahov, at the Healers domain, although they stated he had been moved to a guarded location and they didn't know where.

'Just what I needed.' She thought. Her quest to discover where the Cabal are hiding, came up empty. She had driven to Turkey in search of them, toward no success as well.

She had to go back home to find help. She placed the shards back in her backpack and seized her keys and guns. She turned outside the door and quickly opened it, locking it just as fast. Time was of the essence, and the more time she spent in one place meant more time that any leads had to disappear.

She trudged down the stairs, past the landlord's office and out onto the streets becoming soaking wet in the fallen rain almost immediately. Elizabeth started the engine of her motorbike, kicking it into first gear before releasing the clutch and throttled her way down the west, towards Surrey.

* * *

**Surrey, Britain**

Elizabeth waited in front of the iron gate of her Manor. For a moment, she looked through the bars, admired the walls of the building. She held a deep breath as she pushed the bell of the gate, waiting for an answer. The warrior couldn't hold back the smirk when she heard a familiar voice.

"Good evening, how may I help you?" Her loyal butler asked kindly.

"You can begin by opening the gates for me, Henry." She requested, immediately accompanied by the sound of the buzzer.

Elizabeth went through the entrance and halt in front of the manor's doors. She turned off the motorbike's engine and walked in.

"Welcome home Miss Clark" Henry greeted. "How about I make you some coffee, or anything else?"

"Perhaps later, thank you." The warrior breathed in the air of her home and glanced around.

"Did anything happen while I was gone?" she asked, glimpsing back at Henry. He had been with her since the beginning of her career. Still young, healthy, and strong to fight anyone or anything, he had left the army with her to work for her, for he had learned who she was and the danger she had attracted, someone needed to keep checking on her. She had heard her boyfriend always saying that he was pleased to know Henry was here when he left for a mission of his own.

"Edward is back from New York and two policemen were looking for you and a journalist came asking for you again." He answered.

"What did the police want?" She asked.

"They want to ask you about Miss Croft." He answered. "But I assured them you were still on your dig site in Egypt."

"Thanks, Henry. Can you tell Edward to call my cousin, Lloyd?" She took a breath "I want to see him tomorrow ASAP."

"Will do Miss." Henry said, marched off to the tech room.

Elizabeth walked up the stairs and entered the study, finding Alex who sat behind the desk reading a book.

"Alex." she greeted, making him look up.

"Hey Liz, any luck in finding warrior boy?" He asked.

"No, he just disappeared." She slumped down on one of the chairs. "I can't even track down Karel or his Cabal members, last I heard they left for Turkey."

"Did you follow the trail?"

"Yes, but I lost the trail when I entered Turkey. It's like Karel knew I was on his trail."

"Maybe this will help." Alex said, turning the computer screen.

Elizabeth observed an email, started to read it when someone entered the study. She ignored the person and went on.

_**Dear Alex,** _

_**I hear you are great at finding things out about ancient artifacts and ruins. I need your help; I have heard about the myth of the Black Angel, but I can't find anything about it. Please help me; I am a historian in Turkey. I'll be waiting for your reply.** _

_**Thank you,** _

_**Joachem Karel** _

As she finished reading the email, the person who came in, Chris, wrapped his arms around her and looked at the email.

"Well, that's perfect timing. What does he want to do with the Black Angel?" She heard him ask as she laid her head against him.

"He wants to awaken the Sleeper, the one who was buried in a sarcophagus with a spell on it, so only the Black Angel can break."

"Where is this sarcophagus buried?" He asked, unwrapping his arms from her, she got up and stood in front of him, looking at him in his sky-blue eyes.

"I'm afraid Karel already found the sarcophagus, it's up to us to find our brothers to unit them to find the Blank Angel before Karel."

"Kurtis?" He asked, stepping closer to her, he hadn't seen her in over a month and he could see she looked terrible.

"Missing." She answered simply, he then embraced her. He hated to see her like this.

"Baby we will find him," He answered and kissed her head. Kurtis was like a brother to her and in the field her partner who had each other's backs. She hated herself for not having his back in Prague.

"I know, I asked that Edward could contact Lloyd. If there's one person who can track him down its Lloyd," She answered and turned in his arms to look at Alex. "Don't reply to his email and see if you have any luck on finding Karel's true location, please."

"I'll do my best." Alex replied as he started typing on the computer.

* * *

The sunlight shined through the windows, waking her up, she glanced to her left to see Chris was still sleeping. She had talked to him all night, explaining what had happened in the last month while she was away on her mission. Then she laid on his chest falling asleep. The best sleep she had in the entire month actually, and though it was good to be home in his arms again, it was back to business. Karel was out there planning to revive his race and Kurtis was who knows where.

She got up so as not to disturb her lover, entering the bathroom silently. Looking at herself in the mirror she sighs.

"I hope Alex found something, anything leading to where Karel disappeared to." She whispered to the mirror and turned the hot water of the shower on and undressed herself, getting in making the hot water run down her scared and tattooed body. She washed herself with soap, easing her into relaxation in the shower. When she was done, she turned the water off and pulled the curtain away, grabbing a towel to dry herself. As she dried off, she glanced at the door to see Chris standing there.

"Morning." he said, closing in on her, wrapping his arms around her naked body and kissing her lips. When he broke the kiss, he held onto her as she leaned into him. "Henry brought us some breakfast while you were showering and said that Lloyd is downstairs waiting."

"Thank you, Chris." She replied, kissing him back and walking out of the bathroom leaving him to shower. She finished up and had a quick bite before leaving to meet Lloyd downstairs.

Back to business indeed.


	2. Bar fight

** Nancy, France **

In a nondescript bar, there sat a man at one of the corner tables, drinking his beer in undisturbed peace. None of the other patrons bothered him, leaving him content and alone with his thoughts.

Of Paris and Prague, but more importantly, his thoughts once again trailed to that of the British woman. The bar was quiet, and it allowed him to think more with how little activity it had. This place actually resembles the Café Metro back in Paris, 'Small and peaceful,' he thought. Then he remembers what happened in Prague and he shakes his head at the thought, touching the spot where that creature stabbed him.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

He stood over its body, pointing his gun at the head as it snarled in defiance against him before lurching upward for a moment. When it fell back down, it simply lay there unmoving, its breathing no longer being heard. Satisfied, he holstered his gun and walked away.

'Now that's done,' he thought. Suddenly, a guttural growl was heard from behind but before he could even turn, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down and gasped at the sight of one of Boaz's legs sticking through him. He grabbed it with his hand right before she yanked it out. Stumbling forward and losing his balance, he grabbed his Chirugai and sent it flying toward the treacherous fly-lady. It sliced off her head in one clean cut and sent it rolling to the floor.

He gripped his stomach as he fell to his knees, cursing at himself for neglecting one of the fundamental rules of combat, to never turn your back on your enemy. His sight rapidly fading, he knelt on the ground while holding his bleeding stomach. And then… darkness.

When he opened his eyes again he was surprised to find himself on a bed in a tiny room with yellowish-brown walls. He was in so much pain, but when he touched his stomach he felt a bandage. He tried to look around but a voice caught his attention.

"Mr. Heissturm please lay still, you're safe and out of danger." The voice of a woman spoke to him as she came to his side. She appeared to be an old yet well built lady in a nurse uniform.

"Wher...e..am...I?" He tried to speak but found his voice broken.

"You're in Paris, a group of people brought you here so you can recover."

He couldn't take the pain anymore and only nodded his head and closed his eyes, two things going through his mind, did Lara get out alive? And what happened to his partner?

**(Flashback ends)**

* * *

Kurtis took another sip of his beer trying not to think of that painful event. He was sitting in the corner of the bar like he had sat in the café in Paris. Kurtis casually glanced at the door, half-expecting to see a thin, beautiful brunette woman coming through the door to threaten the bartender. The thought made him chuckle a bit and he took another sip from his beer.

When the door actually did open, he swiftly looked up, a seemingly unconditioned action. He was semi-disappointed, however, to see nothing more than a man coming through the door, dressed in a blue t-shirt, black jeans, and a pair of black boots. 'Odd fellow,' Kurtis thought passively, taking another sip.

The man stood still and looked around until he saw Kurtis, he walked over and pulled a seat up next to him, called the bartender. Not long after the bartender came and asked the man what he wanted to drink.

"I'll have what he's having." He told the bartender in an African accent. Kurtis slowly glanced his way and then turned his gaze back down to the brown bottle in front of him.

"I don't know much about foreign beer." The man mentioned to Kurtis.

"That's interesting." Kurtis mumbled, trying to distance himself from any further friendliness this guy might display. He didn't want to chat, that wasn't what he was here for.

The bartender brought the man his beer and he exchanged his pounds for the alcohol. This guy comes from Britain, but he doesn't sound like one, Kurtis thought.

"These things confuse me." The man said to Kurtis.

Kurtis glanced at him. "You're not from around here."

The man sighed. "No, I'm not but I am here on business and it is not pleasant." The man chuckled, taking a sip from his beer. He glanced backward, in the direction of two black-clothed men who just came in and seated themselves at the counter of the bar.

"What business?" Kurtis asked.

The man glanced back at Kurtis "To find a man for my boss." And he takes another sip from his beer. "Hope they're here for someone else?"

Kurtis eyed him suspiciously "Who must you find? What are you talking about?"

"They don't look like they belong here and neither do you." He answered.

Kurtis looked at the two men. "They look like normal men who have come from work and want to take a break." Kurtis sighed "Why don't I belong here?"

"That's not what you were thinking a minute ago." The man said and took another sip of his beer.

"Listen, I don't know why you are here, but I don't care now, leave me alone," Kurtis said dryly.

"Look I can't leave without you, but if you want my boss to come get you herself then be my guest." The man answered and looked at Kurtis.

Kurtis didn't care who he's boss was and gripped his beer tightly, wary of his BoranX hidden in his holster beneath his jacket.

"You don't have to reach for your weapon, my friend." The man added.

How did he know that I have a gun, Kurtis thought. "I'm not your friend," Kurtis retorted. "What makes you think I have a weapon?"

"Well after what she told me about you, I doubt you're reaching for your phone." He answered.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kurtis asked in a low and angry voice.

"Trust me, Kurtis," The man sighed. "Listen before you blow my head off." The man answered calmly.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Kurtis asked quickly.

"It's not safe to talk here, my friend." The man said.

"Why?" Kurtis asked.

"Those two men who came in are looking for you." The man said.

The man glanced backward at the two men who were watching them, then faced forwards, sighing. He took a final swig of the beer.

"First tell me who asked you to come find me," Kurtis asked. He knew those men were here for trouble.

"An old friend of yours." The man answered and stood up from his seat casually.

Kurtis sighed as the man headed out the front door of the bar. The two men at the counter rose and approached Kurtis. They stood on both sides of him and he rose.

"Do you mind taking a step out of my space, guys?" Kurtis asked with a dry voice.

"Are you Kurtis Heissturm?"

Kurtis sighed, just who the hell were these guys and why did they come looking for him? "I don't know what you're talking about, buddy."

He felt the barrel of a gun at his side and he immediately felt anger growing in the pit of his stomach. It was strange for the two men; after all, most people would react with fear. Kurtis was so used to it, and so out of patience with things these days.

"We were told we'd find you here in Nancy, hiding from our Master." the other man spoke, "If you come silently, it makes things easier for both of us." Kurtis sighed again; he lowered his fingers behind his head. By this point, both men were holding handguns, drilling them into his sides.

The bartender emerged from the back hallway he'd been in and as he came closer one of the men pointed his gun at him. The bartender's eyes grew wide, and took a fearful step back, raising his hands.

Kurtis saw his opportunity and he backhanded the other man than the one who pointed his gun at the bartender. He took out his own gun and dived over the edge of the counter of the bar as the men started shooting at him. The first unfortunate casualty being the bartender who got shot in the head and fell to the ground lifeless. Everyone else in the bar ran out screaming as they escaped to avoid the deadly shootout. Meanwhile the two men laughed and started walking closer to the bar counter.

Kurtis sighed as he looked at the bartender's lifeless body and then he quickly loaded his gun and leaned over the edge, firing at the enemies. 'Who are these guys,' he thought? Kurtis ducked back and ejected his empty clip as he heard one of the men yelling "I'm out!" the man running out the door a second later as the other one kept on shooting. Kurtis took a breath and got up and shot the man in the shoulder. He pointed his gun at the man as he kicked the man's gun away from his reach.

"Tell me who sent you?" Kurtis said in anger.

"He will get you." The man laughs and bit hard on his teeth until white foam came out of his mouth, killing him.

Kurtis sighed and holstered his gun, walking out, finding the same man he had talked to before the fight standing at a bike next to his.

"Mind telling me who you are?" Kurtis asked. "And who they were?"

"My name is Lloyd" He answered. "And my boss will have the answers to that question. I'm just here to pick you up."

Kurtis sighed, if he's playing with me then I'm gonna play with him, Kurtis thought but the man's name sounded familiar, he left it there "Well Lloyd let's go then."

"Great Britain here we come," Lloyd said and got onto his bike. Kurtis did the same and they drove off to the nearest airport.


	3. Karel & Kurtis

**Surrey, Britain**

Two men were seen driving their motorbikes across the nighttime countryside, their destination being somewhere atop the mountains and overlooking a cliff. They'd departed before nightfall struck, but the distance was so great that it was getting darker by the minute, and it certainly didn't help that clouds started coming in to block the moonlight.

Upon reaching the base of the closest mountain, they began to drive up a path that led through a narrow path in the mountains until they reached the top to find... a mansion? They proceeded to the big gates where one of the drivers proceeded to press the intercom button, a voice crackling through the box seconds later.

"Hello, how may I help you this evening?"

"It's Lloyd," the driver said simply, and with that the gates drew open.

The motorcyclists drive in and stopped at the doors of the manor. Not long after they got off the doors opened to reveal a butler coming out to greet them, middle-aged, slightly greying black hair.

"You've returned, Master Lloyd, and with Kurtis Trent I suspect?" the butler asked as he stood by the door, gesturing them in.

"Good to see you Henry, yeah this is him." Lloyd asked before receiving a polite nod.

The duo were led inside as they walked through the main hall and navigated the atrium, several chairs and couches in place along with a few bookshelves propped up against the walls. Kurtis noticed a picture frame on top of the unlit fireplace. In the picture, there was a young girl with an older woman who seemed to be her mother holding the girl tightly. 'They look happy,' he thought.

"This way gentlemen," the butler said, walking up the staircase. The duo followed him, turning ata hallway before and headed into a room full of bookcases. It was a two-story room, stairs following up to another room. There was no one at the desk.

Kurtis sighed. "So what now?"

"We wait." Lloyd said and sat down on the chair by the desk.

"Can I get you gentleman something to drink?" the butler asked.

"Bring us some coffee, please Henry." Lloyd answered, while Kurtis just sat down nodding his head at the coffee, he had ordered for him.

Henry nodded and walked out, leaving them alone.

Then the door on the right swung open as a woman appeared to be heading into the room, stopping just before the entrance as she spoke to someone on her cell phone. She'd been arguing furiously when she looked up to see them sitting there by her desk, Lloyd waving at her with a small smile.

"I'll take care of you later." She yelled through the phone and hung up. Then Kurtis heard a voice from upstairs. He glanced up to see a man coming down the staircase, talking to her.

"Babe don't get so mad. We'll get him, I promise. Even if I have to use my last breath" The man said, Kurtis looked back at his partner and was looking at the man upstairs.

"Chris, I'm sorry he just pisses me off every time." She answered as she glanced back at the duo at her desk. Chris came down and stood behind her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Kurtis welcome back," He spoke for her.

"Thank you, brother," Kurtis answered, moving in his seat uncomfortably.

"Mind telling us what happened back in Prague?" Elizabeth said crossing her arms and staring daggers at him.

"I don't even know, but where the hell were you when I needed you?" He said a little bit irritated.

"Oh don't you start with me, you left me in Germany after I told you we have unfinished business there." She also replied bitterly

"I told you if we don't follow Eckhardt we would lose his trail yet again. I saw the opportunity to follow him and you didn't," He took a breath. "What kind of partner are you?"

"Are you happy you almost died trying to do things on your bloody own? You ask what kind of partner I am? What about you? You left me to fight off those Cabal members on my fucking own!" She screamed the last part.

"Enough you two, you both made a mistake and the mistake was paid for," Having heard enough, Chris stepped in between them. "Eckhardt is dead but Karel is still out there trying to bring his race back to life." Chris spoke calmly as Henry just came in with coffee for them all. The butler set down the coffee pot and cups on the desk before stepping back to stand by the door, ready to serve as he stood in silence.

"Chris is right, you two are acting like spoiled brats," Lloyd spoke after sitting there in silence and calmly listening to the fight between them. "Elizabeth is there anything else I need to do?"

"Yes, go down to Alex and help him search for Karel, please." She replied after taking a moment to calm down.

"Will do my best as always." He answered, standing up taking his coffee with him out the door. Leaving the trio with their conversation.

Elizabeth set down taking her cup of coffee. Chris kept watch over the two for any other signs of another squabble.

"Listen, you came looking for me for a reason, so what is going on?" Kurtis asked, relaxing in the chair again.

"Karel is looking for the Black Angel," Elizabeth uttered.

"We traced down and called all the Lux Brothers to join us in Utah Salt Lake," Chris answered.

"I called in a favor as well for someone on the outside who had been involved with the cabal before. We can trust her." Elizabeth went on.

"So, what does he want the Black Angel for?" Kurtis asked.

"I'll explain everything tomorrow afternoon when my guest arrives." She replied succinctly.

"Who is your guest?"

"Lady Croft, you worked together before, so it won't be a problem." Elizabeth answered standing up "Maybe she needs to be your new partner." She suggested sarcastically.

"Elizabeth..." Chris trailed off. "Come on."

"What? You heard what happened back in Prague." she answered and stormed off. shutting the door behind her leaving the men alone.

"I'm guessing she's still pissed with me about Germany. What happened?"

Chris sighed as he sat down on the chair she had been sitting in.

"Brother, you don't know?"

"Nope."

* * *

**(Flashback to a month ago)**

Smoke everywhere she looked, the castle was just full of flames after the blast. She cursed herself for not going with him when he said he'd follow Eckhardt. Now she was alone in trying to escape the Cabal members who were trying to kill her.

She runs and turns a corner only to find herself face to face with Gunderson. He stood there smiling at her as she held her bleeding arm.

"Miss Clark, give up!" he shouted.

"Never!" she yelled back as she quickly drew her gun and shot at him, only for him to duck behind one of the three pillars between them.

"Your partner abandoned you. Blinded by his revenge, leaving you to die."

Ignoring the taunt, Elizabeth got into cover behind her own pillar and looked around for a way out of the situation. Her eyes caught sight of an intact mirror, pieces of it at an angle that gave her an advantage. From here, she could see Gunderson leaning against the pillar, peering around it for any movement from her. She knew she had her moment when he quietly moved out of his spot and moved in on her from the left, checking behind the middle pillar for a moment. Now!

She closed her eyes and concentrated before ducking out and throwing an energy bolt at him, the man attempting to dodge it too late. The blast catching him in the stomach as he fell to the ground coughing and clutching at the burn. And then he started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You can't stop us, this is not your world anymore. The Nephilim will rise again." He wheezed out before groaning in pain, before she knew what happened next, he jolted into action and swept his leg into hers and, hitting her head as she fell. She laid there trying to get her vision back from the blow, but he stood up and kicked her in the stomach.

She had to get out of there or else he would kill her. She whispered something and her trusty flame-thrower came spinning in the air and setting Gunderson on fire. She caught it in the air and clipped it back on her belt as she quickly got up and tried to run out of there, killing any cabal member standing in her way. She reached the door, kicked it open to find herself outside.

She jumped onto her bike and sped off into the distance, away from the cabal. 'How could he just leave me here alone?' she thought as she began the long drive to Paris.

**(Flashback ends)**

* * *

Kurtis sat there quietly as he listened to the story. He remembers Lara telling him that he just wanted revenge, but he thought it was justice.

"I'm gonna kill Gunderson."

"That makes two of us." Chris answered, looking through the window to the gardens, he saw a figure in the shadows watching them. "Kurtis come look here."

Kurtis noticed the urgency in his voice and rushed over to the window. He peered through it and saw what the man was looking at. 'Could that be… no, it couldn't?'

"Karel!" Chris cursed, "We need to go warn Elizabeth."

They run down to the main hall to find Elizabeth standing by the fireplace. As they came near, she turned and looked at them in concern.

"It looks like you two saw a ghost."

"Not just any ghost, Karel!" Kurtis answered, Elizabeth turned slowly and walked out of the manor's door with Kurtis and Chris behind her.

Outside she went to the spot they saw him, but it was clear. No sign of anyone. Her Rottweiler came running up to her and she pet him.

"Well if he was here, he's gone now, or he is trying to play with your minds." She reassured them. "Who's a good boy? Yes you are."

"Babe, he was here, I promise," Chris said, touching her shoulder.

"Well I think we need to head in to get a good night sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day." She said leaving the dog and turning to look at the two of them.

"Kurtis, Henry prepared a room for you. I'll see you tomorrow," she said before she walked off, leaving the men on their own as they scouted the garden to look for any signs of Karel.

It never hurt to check, hallucinations be damned.

* * *

**Next morning in Surrey**

_His almost lifeless body was kneeling in front of her, his expression stuck in a look of pain as he sat on his knees before a certain Tomb Raider. The man had the two shards in his chest already. He looked up into the familiar face which bore hazelnut eyes, looking on in bitterness and loathing. Then she spoke._

_"This is for Kurtis you bastard." She raised the last shard in her left hand to stab the wounded man in the head, like he did so with Eckhardt the last time._

_"A speech for me? Too sublime for a mortal don't you think?" Karel said, his eyes exposing a scheme. She felt a rush of anxiety as she saw Joachim's enraged gaze. "Go on, Lara... Kill!"_

_She elevated the shard above her head, ready to stab the blond man , but as she blinked, she was no longer looking at the Nephilim but rather… someone else. Someone familiar. A man with dark hair, fancy fringe behind a pair of sky-blue eyes watching Croft sadly as she was holding the very weapon to kill him. 'It's not him, it's Karel playing a trick on you!' Her mind warned but her heart wouldn't accept it, to see the two shards stuck in Kurtis' bleeding chest... she let out a cry of agony and grief._

_She released the grip on the shard as it dropped and hit the ground. She placed her hand on her mouth tenderly as she was staring in terror at the very scene in front of her._

_"No…" she mumbled. She kneeled and stroked his hair aside to see the painful expression on his face. The suffering was enough for her to start crying and she shut her eyes for just a second when it hit her. Her entire body was pushed against the ground; then, before she knew it, the next thing she heard was a clank of metal. Her enemy had taken the shard from the ground._

_"Dotish mortal, do you think I can be defeated so easily?" He said with his body pressing on hers as he leaned the knife dangerously close to her throat. "Always letting your emotions take the lead. Don't you see where such behavior can take you? Tell me, Lara, how does it feel to be killed by your beloved one?" He wasn't going to shift back to his true form. He wanted Lara's last vision, before dying to be that of Kurtis Trent. Deceived by the one she loved. Betrayed. It didn't matter that this wasn't truly him. Karel thoroughly enjoyed her sorrow, her despair, all clearly written on her very frightened face. He raised the shard without hesitation, and with all his force, stabbed the Tomb Raider right in the chest._

"Noooo!" Lara screamed as she awoke and felt her chest in a panic, before realizing that it was all a dream and sitting up straight. Another damn nightmare of Karel & Kurtis. She looked at the clock – 5:30 am. She got up and went to the bathroom; she turned on the shower, slipped out of her silky pajamas. The hot water felt nice on her skin and made her mind clear away the awful dream she just had. "Karel is dead; he is, I know he is," Lara told herself, not that she believed herself after that dream. The heat of the water made the mirror foggy and the whole bathroom was full of steam now. As the sun was shining through the bathroom window, it gave the room ghostly glow. I could stay in the shower forever, Lara thought to herself. She then turned the shower off, watched what was left of the water dripping out of the showerhead and into the drain. She pulled back the curtain of the shower and put her hand out to grab a towel. She wrapped it around her body and stepped out of the bathroom to her walk-in closet dropping her towel and picking out her outfit for the day. She then walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs to find Winston in the kitchen.

"Good morning Miss Croft." Winston greeted, giving her some tea and beans on toast, her favorite.

"Good morning Winston." She replied as she sat herself at the table.

"There's a letter for you, it arrived a few minutes ago," Winston said, handing her the envelope.

"Thank you, Winston." She said, taking the envelope and opening it up.

**Good day Lara,**

**Glad to see you're still alive and kicking. I hope everything is now sorted out with the Paris Police, if not well we will make a plan to clear your name.**

**The reason I'm writing this letter is that the Lux Veritatis still needs your help, Karel is still alive and he is looking for something big, something that should never be found by him. Come immediately to my address.**

**From**

**Elizabeth Clark**

Lara's eyes went wide reading Karel's name, it couldn't be… could it? Did her dreams try to warn her off the danger still lurking around? She sighed and glanced up at Winston.

"Winston, please pack my bag and get Zip to look into the Lux Veritatis again."

"Yes, Lady Croft, may I ask where you are going?"

"I'm going later today to see an old friend of mine."

* * *

Everything was quiet and peaceful. Lara was in her father's study, looking through some old books, Zip had found for her. She had found something about the Lux Veritatis, so she read everything intensively through, not to miss anything.

As she closed the book, something caught her attention, something in the far corner, something that she didn't notice at all. She got up and walked to the left side of the room. As she came closer, she saw that Winston had moved the carpet and didn't move it back to its original place that revealed a door in the floor. She bent down and pulled the door open, she held her flashlight that she never left lying around and lit the dark secret room, finding a ladder leading down where she saw a desk with books lying around.

Lara climbed down the ladder and looked around; she found a clipboard on the wall with photos of Eckhardt, Karel, and the Cabal. She also saw buildings and artifacts on the board. What had her father been doing with all this information? She took the photos and placed them in her backpack. Then she went to the desk and scanned through all the books. Some books were journals and then she found a book about Lux Veritatis, Eckhardt, and Nephilim. She sat down, started reading.

**Pieter van Eckhardt:**

**Born in the early 1300s, Eckhardt became infamous for his dealings in the dark arts – alchemy in particular, where he gained the name 'the Black Alchemist'.**

**In the mid-1300s, Eckhardt was approached in clandestine by a sole survivor of the Nephilim bloodline, who offered him a proposition. If he was to revive the Nephilim race to their former glory, he would be rewarded with immortality. Blinded by the prospect of power, Eckhardt accepted the offer and began working on his newly appointed task.**

**Over the century, he constructed the 'Sanglyph' out of an unknown metal. This created from the union of five symbols of power, would assist him in rebreeding the ancient race.**

**He also created a glove, which he used to harvest organs and essences from his victims' bodies, vital for the revival of 'Sleeper'- a completely intact Nephilim corpse.**

**As Eckhardt grew in power and knowledge, he believed he could outsmart his masters and force the Nephilim to do his bidding once they were resurrected. Discovering that the Black Alchemist was attempting to double-cross them, the remaining hidden Nephilim fashioned a battle between Eckhardt and the Templar-offshoots 'Lux Veritatis'.**

**To protect his great work, Eckhardt split up the Sanglyph into five pieces. He hid each piece inside five different iconic paintings, and in turn, hid those.**

**In the year 1442, the Lux Veritatis defeated Eckhardt, and cast him into a great containment pit beneath Castle Kriegler in Germany, where he was bound in chains and imprisoned for all eternity. He remained in fear of his captors taking away his immortal life through the use of the 'Periapt Shards' – mysterious weapons that were said to be the downfall of any immortal.**

**His painting was discovered by the leader of Lux Veritatis known as Brother Obscura, repainted over the images. From then on, the images were known as the Obscura Paintings. These paintings were hidden in various locations to stop them from being reunited, but maps of each painting's locations were created in the form of 'Obscura Engravings', should they ever need to be rediscovered.**

Lara closed the book and took it with her back upstairs. She thought about what she just read. Eckhardt and the Nephilim, with the Lux Veritatis in battle. It was interesting but why and how did her father get hold of the book? She supposed she would find out sooner or later.

When she got back into her room, she went straight for her walking in the closet, to get ready to leave for Clark Manor. Whatever it is about the Lux Veritatis, Elizabeth would tell Lara. Maybe Lara would find the answers for Kurtis' disappearance and the weird disc she picked up back in Prague.

* * *

Kurtis walks into the study to find Chris and Elizabeth there. "Elizabeth tried to look over scrolls she had saved when her order's safe house in South Africa burned down a few years ago," Chris said to Kurtis as he sat down by the desk, "But the scrolls were nothing important, nothing we don't already know."

"What if the info is back in Turkey?" Kurtis asked making her look up.

"Where the Black Angels origins came from, could work but that stronghold was buried a long time ago and no one knows where."

"So what, back to the drawing board?" Chris asked.

"No, we keep going so long as we stop Karel from achieving his plan," Elizabeth answered.

"So, you mind telling me who those guys were back in Nancy?" Kurtis asked

"Only that I know Karel wanted you dead, so I told Lloyd who the cabal members are and that he must look out for them."

"So they were Cabal."

"Yes." She answered as the door to the study opened and Henry walked in.

"Miss Clark."

"Yes Henry?"

"Miss Croft has arrived." He answered.

"Thank you, Henry, tell Edward to get ready."

"Yes, Miss." He said, leaving them again.

Elizabeth stood up from her chair and looked at Kurtis.

"Let's get to business."

* * *

Elizabeth headed down to the tech room to find Lara sitting there with the resident techhead, Edward, chatting about... computers. Elizabeth sighed.

"I'm glad you got my letter," Elizabeth said.

Lara looked at her with a smile "It sounds like there's still trouble if I read right. It was about Karel?"

"That's correct, Karel is still out there making our life hell." a voice from behind Elizabeth.

Lara's face had a look of surprise as she slowly turned around, gasping when she saw Kurtis standing there. Alive and well!

"That's right and if we don't stop him no one can," Elizabeth answered.

Kurtis smirked at Lara who still is just looking at him.

"How are you still standing there like nothing happened?" She asked in disbelief.

"Let's just say a miracle happened." He answered and sat down next to her on the couch

"Yeah well, it must have been one hell of a miracle." Lara exclaimed.

"If we're done with the chit chat, Lara I called you here for help, we the Lux Veritatis need help locating these artifacts." She said pointing to the screen behind her. "These artifacts are all over the world, each one with a different power and if they are found in the wrong hands… it will lead to great evil." Elizabeth said "These artifacts' names are the Amulet Veritatis, the Golden Rose, the Lux Seal and the Skeleton Key. Together these artifacts show the location of the Black Angel's temple." She took a breath. "Lara and Alex, I want you two to work together here in my home searching for these artifacts locations."

Lara nodded her head and looked at Kurtis who was looking at the screen. How did he survive and since when is Elizabeth one of the Lux?

"Kurtis and I will be flying to Salt Lake City to meet up with the other six brothers." Elizabeth paused, "Chris you will fly to Turkey and find more out about the Black Angel, the Ark Veritatis, and about the lost stronghold. Any questions?"

"Who are the six brothers?" Lara asked.

"There are eight brothers all together, Kurtis and I are one of the brothers together, Elizabeth is the second and the rest are in America. The brothers are the Lux Knights of the Lux Veritatis." Chris answered.

"Yes, their names are Guilhelm, Limoux, Bogomil, DeCombel, Aircard, Occitan, Vasiley and Montsegur. Their names were placed on the statues in the Vault of trophies back in Prague." Kurtis added.

"Kurtis and Chris are the Guilhelm brothers, I am the Occitan sister. The rest I called all over the world to meet us in Salt Lake City." Elizabeth finished.

"Splendid," Lara said, "So who or what is this Black Angel?"

"We still don't know where he came from, but we know that he can awaken the last sleeper and also turn his enemy into an angel of darkness," Elizabeth answered. "But only when he has his weapon, the mighty Ark Veritatis, can he do so."

"So, what you're saying is, if we don't awaken the Black Angel before Karel, we're powerless?" Lara asked.

"No, we still have the chosen one. His/her time is near to be presented. Karel won't stand a chance." Elizabeth said. "But finding this person will still be tricky, you see only the other order called the Demons knows who it will be."

"I… see. And Karel?" Lara asked

"He will also not know but he will do anything to stop us from finding this person."

"Where is he now?" Lara asked

"We last heard that he is in Germany." Lara nodded at Elizabeth. "Well, if there is nothing else?"

Elizabeth nodded and walked off, with Chris right behind her, Kurtis looked at Lara.

"Look I know you have questions to ask me and trust me I'll answer them but for now I want to thank you for helping us again."

"I want Karel dead just as much as you."

"I know." he gave her a smirk and left it as that. She felt disappointed that he didn't say anything else.

Lara took the book out she had found. Elizabeth and Kurtis just left, and Chris was packing for Turkey. Alex went up to go find the books for them to read, Edward sat in front of his computer checking in with Elizabeth. Lara ignores them and starts reading.

**Nephilim:**

**For hundreds and thousands of years before the great flood, the Nephilim bloodline continued in secret.**

**Towards the 1300s, their numbers had grown thin. Admitting that they needed help to survive, the remaining Nephilim turned to Pieter van Eckhardt to revive their fallen race. They told him that their numbers had been hidden away in an ark and that if he was to revive them, then he would be gained immortality.**

**In 1442 the remaining Nephilim discovered Eckhardt was going to double-cross them, and they used the Lux Veritatis to defeat and imprison him.**

**The Nephilim's have woven themselves throughout history; Joachim Karel being the last surviving being. It suggested that in a bid to get rid of humans, Karel introduced the plague – also known as the Black Death.**

Lara closed the book as Alex came to her. "I found the books you want to start"

"Let's do this." Lara placed the book she was reading in her backpack and started reading the books Alex had brought.


	4. Salt Lake City

They arrived in America by helicopter, flying in to see their last living brothers of the dying order. A safe house had already been scouted where their gathering will be held.

Elizabeth was gazing out of the window as she watched the landscape below. The last time she had been here was so many years ago, she remembered everything that occurred before she had met him there. She couldn't understand how the years had grown on them both, how she met Kurtis's brother earlier in life... and fell for him.

Taking out her notebook, she reminisced how she would usually write or put a photo in it of her latest adventure that she didn't share with the world. Just before opening it she hears a sigh next to her. She turned to face her partner, idly playing with his fingers. He seemed nervous and she understood why. The last time they were both here was when they rebelled together.

"Kurtis..." She uttered his name to get his attention.

"I'm fine," Kurtis said, glancing up at her. He kept silent for a moment before looking back out the window, well aware she wasn't satisfied with the answer. "It's just the thought of going back, scares me."

"I...I'm scared too, Kurtis, but we have to do this." She said. There was silence for a few minutes until Kurtis broke it.

"Elizabeth, I…" He couldn't continue.

"I know. It hurts me too, after everything that you and I went through… not to mention Chris."

"My mother is still missing and my father..." Kurtis trailed off not wanting to think how he turned his back on them all.

"We will find her, Kurtis." She glanced at the clouds outside her window. "Your mother is strong and brave, she knows how to survive." He only nodded and there was silence again for a long while.

The helicopter landed just a block away from Kurtis's home. They got out, looking around the empty, nearby buildings abandoned 30 years ago adding to the sense that this was effectively a ghost town. They moved through the quiet street of his old hometown, passing five houses until they finally reached their destination.

"I still remember the day you saved me on this street." Elizabeth said more to herself than to Kurtis.

"I remember too." Kurtis nodded. "I just can't believe my father is gone. I wasn't here for them and I don't even know how he got killed."

Elizabeth looked up at the sky, a grim expression on her face. She still hadn't told him everything that had happened in Cappadocia. The war between good and evil that had been fought on those grounds that day. She was the one who had gone to help Kurtis before telling him that his father was killed... but she refrained from telling the whole truth. 'I'm sorry, Konstantin, for letting you down.'

"I know how he was killed, Kurtis." Elizabeth looked at her partner. "Chris and I were there."

He frowned at her. "You never mentioned it."

"You were so angry when I had told you about your father's murder that I couldn't even bring myself to tell you." She took a deep breath before starting.

* * *

(Flashback to 2001)

Konstantin and the remaining Lux Veritatis went to battle against the Cabal in Cappadocia, Turkey. Their excursion led them into a cave where they would find the Temple. Heading in, they would find the city, its buildings that lay underground deserted and void of life. It had been quiet, too quiet.

When they reached the main plaza, they were ambushed from every side. They fought back at their enemy, and though the Cabal were winning, the Knights remained stalwart in defiance. Through the merciless brutality, the Lux persevered and fought with everything they had. To the last man, they fought through tooth and nail. One by one, they all fell.

Elizabeth had come to Cappadocia after she left the army a few months ago because of some unnatural reasons she couldn't explain to her superiors. In the last few months, she had learned from her exiled uncle of Eckhardt's plan to kill off the last members of the order, she just hoped she wasn't too late to warn Konstantin of his plan.

So, she set off to find this city. She arrived in Turkey and drove her motorbike to the coordinates she had been given. When she found the cave, she found the war had already finished; slipping into the shadows, she crept closer only to see Konstantin himself had been hung from one of the tall buildings. The rest of the Lux being dragged out from the side, their dead bodies being prepared to be hung alongside their leader.

"Shit, I'm too late." She muttered softly so as not to be heard.

She drew closer and saw Konstantin was actually struggling, he was still alive! But what about Kurtis? Was he here as well? She didn't know what to do if he was among the dead here. Then she felt Konstantin's weak gaze falling on her. He was looking at her with sad blue eyes, but she could tell he was attempting to mind-read her. So she obliged, for answers and a final farewell.

'Kurtis isn't here, he is safe in France.' His voice sounded in her head.

'What must I do?' Tears welled up in her eyes.

'Go find him and look for the other 6 brothers and stop this madness from continuing.' His voice was growing faint. 'The 9 are the last of us and our only hope to save this world from the Cabal.'

She nodded as she tried to calm herself, but then she felt someone's hand against her mouth. She wanted to attack but the man started to whisper in her ear.

"Shah, I won't hurt you, Elizabeth." The man said, his voice sounded familiar. She turned around to look at him and saw it was him, the man she met in the army. The man that she fell in love with.. What was he doing here? "We need to wait until everyone is gone." She nodded and looked back at Konstantin, his life slipping away further.

Worse still, Karel himself stood before him. Konstantin's face contorted in anger as the noose around his neck prevented him from speaking.

Karel smiled at the defiance of death. "Such hatred for me. Know that in your death, I will live on to hunt down the rest of your kind." Karel's smile widened as he continued. "Know that you will die and your son fled, betraying you. He is not like you. He was very clever but we will find him and kill him along with the rest that are still out there." Karel stepped closer. "Humor me though, Konstantin, where are the rest of the Lux Veritatis? I know you know, but you're hiding them from my sight."

Elizabeth's blood started to boil, but Konstantin mind-read her to stay in the shadows. She shook her head at that and answered back.

'I can't just stay in the shadow and watch you die! Kurtis would never forgive me for that!'

'No, he will not. You two need each other now more than ever. Fight beside each other and make sure to stop this madness.' He answered back before ending the connection, lips parting as he growled his next words with a gravelly voice.

"Know... that my ssson will be your d... death. He is... not alone in this world... and he will be your death..." Konstantin managed before coughing once, even when he limply hung there and died, he kept his defiant expression. Karel merely stood there for a few moments before walking away.

Meanwhile with Elizabeth and Chris, the two were safely out of sight in the cavernous expanse. Elizabeth fell to her knees in the quiet pathway as she began crying.

"I should've gotten here sooner." She sobbed.

"Elizabeth, face it, you're only human." Chris said as he crouched next to her.

The next thing she knew, she shot up angrily before throwing a punch at him, missing when he moved out of the way… and yet, yellow energy coalesced around her hand. Just as suddenly as it appeared, the energy was shot as a bolt from her clenched fist, hitting Chris as he was sent flying across the space and hitting the wall before falling to the ground. Chris got up unperturbed however, his own hand starting to glow with yellow energy, but they both realized something. They were both Lux Knights.

Chris lowered his hand and saw the expression in her eyes, with a look of regret, he moved to envelop her in a hug.

"I'm sorry," She spoke. "I always loved you, yes you hear me. I'm in love with you, but this..." She couldn't go on and he understood why. He also had the same feelings for her back in the army and if only he knew that she had the order in her he would've kissed her then. He was still holding her as looked her in the eyes. He then kissed her on the lips before speaking.

"Don't be sorry, this is my fault as well." They broke the embrace as Elizabeth looked back in the direction of the underground city. "I'll end this, rest in peace now." She stated, and the two started walking out of the cave together.

(Flashback ends)

* * *

Kurtis didn't say a word after hearing of his father's cruel death, he only looked at the house. Although the grim look on his face and the clenching of his fists hinted to his true emotions.

"Kurtis, I'm here for you every step of the way, but we have to go in." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, I know." He responded before moving to open the door, with Elizabeth just behind him.

They entered to see the house was the same even after they left 10 years ago. The house didn't change, the paintings were still on the walls, the furniture was still there, only one thing that was missing… his parents. Kurtis stopped in a hallway to look at a photo on the wall, it was of Chris from a month before he was kidnapped and they never heard of him again. 'At least he escaped…' Kurtis thought to himself, noticing Elizabeth standing before another painting when she caught him looking.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Looking at this picture, I still don't know how Chris escaped Karel clutches."

"Trust me, I know as little as you." Elizabeth sighed. "All I know is he escaped with help from the inside, but Chris just doesn't want to talk about it."

"But he knows what happened here years ago with you, right?" Kurtis asked.

"Not really, I told him half the story but not everything." Elizabeth paused "We've been dating for almost two years now Kurtis, and your brother is amazing and all but I don't have that level of trust yet and I don't know why."

Kurtis walked up to her upon seeing her eyes start to tear up. He hugged her like he would hug his sister, if he ever had one that is; in truth, Elizabeth really was like a sister to him and the trust they built together was why they had each other's back. He still cursed himself for leaving her in Germany. Letting his anger and revenge blind him of those close to him.

"I just wish I had Konstantin here to help me understand my powers better, it feels like it's trying to control me and that's why I just don't trust him yet." Kurtis broke the hug as he listened to her. "He doesn't know that my powers only came in when I was 19 year or the fact that the Demon kidnapped me that year..."

"It's fine, I understand." Kurtis stopped her. "We'll handle this like we always have."

"Yeah, you're right." She said relaxing again. "We better get going then, the others are waiting."

Kurtis nodded as they walked into the living room, a pensive look on him. 'Brother, I better have a talk with you.' He thought as he found himself in the living room to find the brothers sitting and waiting for them. With a short series of greetings, the purpose of the meeting was addressed.

Elizabeth then started to talk about Karel and his plan to find the Black Angel. Kurtis went on and told them what had happened in Paris and Prague a month ago. After saying everything they wanted to, the brothers took out their special weapons. Limoux took out his trusty Time Spinner. Bogomil his Goldenseal, DeCombel his Dreamer Spear, Aircard took out his Skull Thrower, Elizabeth Clark Occitan took out her Flame Thrower, Vasiley his Obscura Crystal and Montsegur took his Lux Shield. Kurtis Guilhelm was the odd one out in this case, for he didn't have his Chirugai with him. That cast an odd look from the collective assembled.

"Kurtis, where is the Chirugai?" Elizabeth asked as she turned to him.

"Lara has it." He whispered to her.

"Oh right I remember."

The brothers looked at him waiting for answers. "I'm sorry guys, my weapon is in a safe place for now."

"Kurtis, a Lux knight is never separated from his trusty weapon." Limoux chastised as he folded his arms.

"I know but I'll get it when we're back in England." Kurtis replied.

Afterward, Elizabeth called Edward to fly the helicopter to the house, confirmation from the pilot estimating an arrival by ten minutes. The female Lux Knight then sought out Kurtis, eventually reaching his old room.

"Kurtis, are you okay?" She asked after knocking, a grunt from the other side prompting her to enter. She found him in the middle of the room, the space had a single bed, along with a cupboard and a desk on either side of it. The room itself was dirty, full of cobwebs and dust. No one had been in here for years.

"Yeah, I'm fine just thinking" He answered.

"I told you we will find her." Elizabeth stated as she looked over some of the books on the desk.

"I wish I knew where to look for her though. What if Karel has her somewhere, waiting for me to make a mistake?"

"Don't think like that, your mother could very well be among her people, you know how her people are. If someone needs to hide they do their job very well."

"I hope she's with them, my mother was the only one besides you who treated me like a normal person."

Elizabeth smiled as she held her hand out, the man looking at it confused before taking it.

"Kurtis, let's just get going. Standing here won't get us anywhere."

He only nodded and they left with the brothers aboard the chopper.

* * *

"Hey Lara, found anything?" Alex called from the top of the staircase, he had gone to find more books.

"Yeah I did." Her reply prompted a quick arrival as the Tomb Raider heard the sudden clatter of objects, glass must have fallen over and broken at one point. After a few seconds of cursing from the other room, Alex popped in as though nothing happened.

"What did you find?"

"Well," Lara held in a bout of laughter. "Two of the locations of the artifacts were hiding in the text."

"Where?"

"Egypt, look here it tells of a place that is hot and can't breathe to only sand where you see. With lost pyramids seen far and wide. The only place like that is Egypt, but I'm still trying to find where exactly in Egypt." She said, standing up leaving Alex in the tech room. She went to the kitchen to find Henry making lunch. She sat on the table when she remembered her father's journal in her backpack.

**The Lux knights:**

**The knights all have a special power and weapon. They boast a physical boost in strength, psychic mind conversations, healing prowess, including clairvoyance to see into the past and future.**

**The eight brothers are split up all around the globe and when they are united, they pose a formidable force.**

**First brother: Montsegur's power is Impact resistant, force field. Their weapon is the Lux shield that can be used to shield the army from anything that can destroy them. It can give a force field that can be used to block the cameras seeing them, from weapons coming at them. The shield has the Lux Veritatis Emblem in front. They are located in Greenland, where their stronghold is.**

**Second brother: Vasiley's power is Omniscience. Their weapon is the Obscura Crystal ball; it can be used to shoot big energy bolts out. It can also be used to make its owner see the past, present, and future. They are located in the Czech Republic, where their stronghold is.**

**Third brother: Aircard's power is Invisibility. Their weapon is the Skull thrower; it can cut through anything. It has a skull emblem in the middle. They're located in England, where their stronghold is.**

**Fourth brother: Occitan's power is Transvection. Their weapon is the Flamethrower; it looks like Chirugai but not with a blade but with fire coming out instead. It is used to put their enemies on fire, burn through things, and more. They're located in South Africa, where their stronghold is.**

**Fifth brother: DeCombel's power is Precognition. Their weapon is the Dreamer spear that can be used to but their victim into a dream full of nightmares. This is a way to make the enemy talk. They're located in Australia, where their stronghold is.**

**Sixth brother: Bogomil's power is Omni-linguism. Their weapon is the Goldenseal that can be used to help them get to the locations without the enemy seeing them. The seal has a map inside that always changes. They're located in Asia, where their stronghold is.**

**Seventh brother: Limoux's power is timekeeper. Their weapon is the Time spinner that can be used to slow the time. It looks like boomerangs with the two points have sharp blades. When you throw it you can kill an enemy in slow motion and it comes back to its owner. They're located in DR Congo, where their stronghold is.**

**Eight Brother: Guilhelm or Heisstrum's power is Farsee. Their weapon is the Chirugai, it can be used as a light for dark places or kill someone or cut throw staff. They're located in Utah, where their stronghold is.**

* * *

Bang! Bang! Bang!

The shots came from outside, Lara bursting into action as she dashed around the fireplace to hide just as several armed gunmen broke down the front door. Lara grimaced as she watched them stalk the room, her hands moving to her waist to grab her guns, only to flinch when she realized she didn't have them at the moment. If everyone else in the house was smart, they'd have hid or prepared for a fight, because these men were certainly looking for one.

Armed with machine guns, the intruders started moving through the house in such a manner that suggested they had training. Weapons raised, they scanned over every nook and cranny, trigger finger at the ready as they rounded corners. One of the mercs even came close to the fireplace and looked around, just a few steps away from Lara as well... her saving grace was that he took out his radio before turning around.

"No sign of the bitch or the Lux warrior."

"Keep searching for them." A man's voice replied over the radio, 'A familiar voice…' Lara thought.

"Yes Sir." The merc said and placed his radio back on his belt.

Lara who had been listening snuck from behind and grabbed his neck, deftly twisting it without wasted effort. Slowly, she set the body down on her spot beside the fireplace. Nobody would find him here unless they actively searched for him, and right now the only other intruders seemed to be upstairs. After taking the merc's gun she checked the magazine before loading it back in, going on to move upstairs to deal with the rest of them.

With the two mercs, both had arrived at the tech room, one seated before the center monitor as he looked it over for what they came for. The other took his radio out..

"Looks like they're busy searching for the artifacts sir, they're trying to get to the Nigrum Angelum too."

"Download the files, we must show it to Master Karel." Gunderson replied. "Any sign on the whore and her partner the Lux Bastard?"

"It says here that Kurtis Trent and Elizabeth Clark went to Utah this morning sir, Lara Croft is here somewhere." The seated merc said as he read the screen.

"Keep searching, I'll send some men to Utah." Gunderson replied.

"Yes sir." The merc said and placed his radio back on his belt and looked around before turning back to his partner. "I'll go look over there." He said pointing to the door to the exercise room.

With a nod of confirmation from his partner, the mercenary walked out of the room and moved to open the door to the exercise room when his vision went black. He had been hit in the head with a dumbbell, not hard enough to kill him but enough to keep him out for a few hours at least. The other merc hadn't even been close enough to hear the commotion, blissfully ignorant until he felt the barrel of a gun at the back of his head.

"Raise your hands." Edward ordered.

The merc did what he was told. "Henry, tie him to the chair." Edward relayed as Henry strapped the hired gun to the chair, keeping him bound in a sitting position with his hands tied at the back of the chair.

"Who are you?" Edward asked as he kept the gun pointed at the back of the head.

"Who I am does not matter, my boss though? Ooh he's a different story." The man's voice was calm despite the position he was in. "He will find them you know? And he'll kill her before she becomes who the prophecies talk about."

"And what do these prophecies talk about?" Edward asks.

"Don't you know? They talk about the Amazonian's awakening, and when she does…" The merc laughed.

"Why does your boss think she will be the one?" Edward pressed the gun harder.

"I said too much, I'm done talking." The merc said and spit on the ground.

"He's not gonna talk more." Henry said.

"We'll see when Miss Clark is back, he'll go on with his story one way or another."

* * *

Utah, America

Gunderson and his men had actually been tracking the Utah group beforehand, confirmation from the other team leading them to this state where they stormed the area. The plan had been to ambush the house where Elizabeth and the brothers had their meeting, although it had been emptier than expected. Either the group was really good at hiding, or they'd left long before they did.

One of Gunderson's top soldiers came over and stood next to him as he looked at a picture hanging on the wall. In the photo were two young boys, Kurtis and Chris to be exact.

"It's all clear, they had left. Empty coffee cups are still warm so we missed them by minutes." The merc told him. Gunderson was silent for a moment before slamming his fist into the photo before punching the wall and leaving a large hole.

"Get the men together, its time we head back to Germany." He spoke angrily. The merc went to call the others as Gunderson bent down and picked the crumpled photo up. "I will find you."

* * *

Surrey, England

Elizabeth and the brothers arrived at her home in Surrey and found Henry, Edward and Alex waiting for them outside. She looked to her home where the front door was clearly missing and about half of the windows were broken… and her garden. Ruined.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked, looking at the guys who she can see had some injuries; for one, Alex's leg is still bleeding from under the bandage.

"Gunderson's men attacked us and they were here for Kurtis and Lara." Edward answered.

"I heard him talk over that radio that he was going to send more of his men to Utah." Henry pitched in. "Probably to find Kurtis."

"The merc told Gunderson that you were there after looking on my computer screen." Edward answered again.

"So we just missed them." Elizabeth smirked.

"Where's Lara then?" Kurtis asked not seeing her, already thinking the worst may have happened.

"Yes, where is she? Have they taken her?" Elizabeth asked in place of Kurtis.

"No, she's upstairs dealing with the last merc." Edward said.

"Where are the other mercenaries then?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ah…" Edward scratched at his chin with a small smile. "Don't worry about them. We got what we could from them though."

For a moment Kurtis had felt relieved that she hadn't been taken, but then his head began to spin and his Farsee took him to Lara. Edward saw Kurtis beginning to move back and forth and moved to touch his shoulder, burning his hand when he did.

"He's too hot!" Edward screamed.

"No, he's using his Farsee to see what's going on upstairs." Elizabeth answered as he inspected his hand.

They stared at Kurtis until he came back to his senses. He took a minute to recover from the Farsee when suddenly he ran into the house, moving up the stairs as everyone else quickly followed after him.

Kurtis runs searching for Lara until he finds her and the surviving mercenary squaring off, both with injuries to boot. In such a small space, it was easy to get hit, and right now neither looked as though they could take another hit. The man looked to have been hit in the throat however, if his wheezing and reddening face any indication.

"Can't take much more can you?" The merc managed despite his injury.

"Funny, that's my line." Lara replied as she bounced on her feet in a combat pose with her arms raised.

"Bitch! Don't get c-" The merc started as he moved in for an uppercut, but stopped suddenly when a loud sound was heard. Lara turned to see the BoranX pointed at the man who fell to the floor a second later, motionless as blood seeped out of the hole in his head.

Kurtis holstered his gun and went over to Lara as he held her upright. Wordlessly, he helped walk her down to the rest of the group that had gathered outside the door. Elizabeth gasped seeing Lara's brushes and cuts. Henry came over and checked her arm pulse.

"She has a weak pulse." He said. "I'll go fetch the aid kit."

* * *

Germany

The rain fell hard against the windows, lightning bolts illuminating the castle interior. The rumble of thunder echoing through the stone. In a dark room inside of said castle, a man could be seen sitting in the middle, watching through an embrasure as the sky was illuminated.

He wore a black leather jacket, black trousers, black gloves, black shoes and a grey turtleneck. His hair is blond with blue crystal eyes, and he had fair skin. This was a mastermind of the highest order, manipulating others from the shadows. The last of his kind, he is the leader of the Cabal and has lived since time immemorial. His name is Joachim Karel, the last living Nephilim.

He thought about the Lux Veritatis and that meddlesome Lara Croft who had ruined his work in the past. Now he will make sure they won't do it again. His race will live again and inherit the world. A knock on the door brought him back from his thoughts.

"Come in." he said and the door opened, making the light of the hallway come in. A man stepped in, well built and is a bald headed man. He is wearing mercenary clothes and spoke with a deep voice.

"Master Karel." He greeted.

"Did you bring me the warrior and kill the raider, Gunderson?" Karel asked, still looking out into the distant town.

"No, the warrior got away but one of my men is going to kill Lara now sir. He just radioed me 30 minutes ago." Gunderson answered hesitatingly, continuing after swallowing. "If I may ask, Master, what's so special about Kurtis?"

"He is the chosen one. I still don't have the proof you see. That man who we captured from that order called the Demons still hasn't answered me but he will." Karel smiled devilishly. "But I heard a rumor that a long time ago, this order was trying to shoot someone at the Heissturm house and last I checked that was Kurtis's old home."

"What about the brother?"

"Gunderson do not question me and bring me our prisoner."

"Yes master." Gunderson answered before leaving the icy cold room. It was boiling hot in the rest of the castle most of the time but anyone who approached Karel found that the room became insidiously cold.

Colder still if failure continued.

* * *

Surrey, England

Waking up with a headache, to find herself on a couch. She remembered being upstairs fighting the merc. She sat up straight only to find Kurtis reading a magazine and drinking coffee. He looks up at her and smiles.

"Look who's awake," Kurtis started and set the cup aside. "You okay?"

"I'm fine thanks."

"How you feeling?" He asks.

"Just fine, where's everyone?" She asked in return.

"Edward and Alex took the dead merc to someone who will take care of them. Elizabeth is looking over everything in the tech room that may have been tampered with and Henry took the brothers to their rooms."

"Wonderful," She said and got up only to fall back on the couch "Bugger…"

"Take it easier, Lara," Kurtis said.

"Don't act like you care. Where did you disappear to when I came back from Eckhardt?"

"I don't know what had happened. I got stabbed in the back and blacked out, when I woke up I was in Paris." He answered.

"And you didn't even let me know you were okay and alive." She leveled a glare at him.

"I did try and call you at your house but you weren't there." He answered back. Lara stayed quiet, she remembered that she never went home after everything that happened but only a few weeks ago did she decide to go home. Still, she was tired at the moment, too angry to talk now. Next thing she knew she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Later...

Another punch went into the mercenary's stomach, followed by another. Sure she was angry about what he and his group did to her, but she wanted answers. And she would get those answers after paying the man back. This man was one of the other two who had survived, Edward had been careful after the last one expired.

This one fortunately was subject to a special deal of a full four hours with her alone. The result? His face was unrecognizable for one.

"Tell me what you know about the Chosen One and the Amazonian." She spoke angrily, her eyes narrowed in a fearsome glare.

"Nev-" He started when another blow came, knocking a bloodied tooth out.

"Tell me now!"

"Okay, wait, wait!" He breathed hard and saw the knife in her hand and the weird fire disc flying around her. Her eyes were on fire too. Also things were starting to lift up into the air by themselves.

"Master Karel wants the Amazonian dead because she will be his death, but there is something more about this warrior he knows about that…" He coughed out blood. "He doesn't want her to find out." He took a breath "Master Karel is in Germany, Castle Kriegler. That's all I know, please… please get that thing away from me!"

"I think he had enough." Lara said as she came in.

"I'm glad you're doing well." Elizabeth said, grabbing her flamethrower, the fire disappearing as everything in the room darkened. She hit the merc one more time for good measure and turned back to Lara who stared silently at her friend.

"Me too." Lara simply replied.

"Let's go grab some coffee."


End file.
